memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Second Star to the Right, Straight on 'til Morning
| image = File:Raid on Utopia Planitia.png|The attack on Utopia Planitia. | faction = Klingon Empire | episode = Warzone | release = | rank = lieutenant commander (11) | giver = Chancellor J'mpok | type = Episode | date = 2409 | stardate = }} " " is the sixteenth Klingon Defense Force mission in Star Trek Online and part of the Warzone episode. The name of the mission is borrowed from the penultimate line of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, itself a quotation of Peter Pan. Description ;Mission text A Federation task force is attacking a starbase we have claimed in the Alhena system. I need more ships to defend the base, and the I.K.S. is right for the job. Fight for the Empire! Summary The Klingon Empire has a centuries-old claim to the Alhena system but in spite of this the Federation dispatches a task force to liberate a captured starbase in the region. As the player enters the fray they are contacted by the leader of the local KDF forces, Commander Alvek. Alvek requests assistance in repelling the Starfleet attack, led by the . After overcoming the task force the player heads up a boarding party to capture the DeWitt. The DeWitt s crew is easily dispatched, but its captain proves to be uncooperative and refuses to surrender the command codes of the vessel. After interrogating Captain John Hollingsworth though, the player extracts a greater prize: the access codes for the defense grid protecting the Sol system. The player contacts Chancellor J'mpok for permission to launch an attack. The Chancellor suggests that the best target would be the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards at Mars, and that such a strike would to deal a crippling blow to the Federation Third Fleet stationed there. The player contacts Commander Alvek to rally the support of the local KDF forces, and begins a bold incursion into Federation territory. On arrival at the shipyards the player disables the communication satellites serving the facility to prevent reinforcements from being summoned. The player along with Alvek's forces destroy the task force vessels under construction there. Alvek's ship is disabled and captured and the player makes a hasty escape, but by this time the shipyards have already been dealt a devastating blow. References Characters :Alvek • John Hollingsworth • J'mpok Starships and vehicles : frigate • runabout • Federation cruiser (random) • Federation escort (random) • Federation science vessel (random) • Klingon bird-of-prey • frigate • fighter • frigate • Type-8 shuttlecraft • (random Federation battleship, usually ) Category:Star Trek Online missions Category:Warzone episode missions Locations :Alhena system • Eta Eridani sector block • Mars • Sol system • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Races and cultures :Klingon, Lethean, Xenexian States and organizations :Klingon Empire, United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :communications satellite Ranks and titles :captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • commander • ensign • lieutenant • lieutenant commander Appendices Connections External link * "}} Category:Star Trek Online missions Category:Warzone episode missions